Favorite?
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Somehow it had gone from Celebi trying to kill her, to being lost in the bowels of the Hall of Origin to talking about lollipops with a hyper legendary. How was beyond her. Hinted MewxAzelf.


_Well, my compy is down, so I can't update anything --; Which sucks, because I really want to... well, anyway, this is a fluffy MewxAzelf oneshot I felt like doing xD Next I'll probably be doing a WeavilexArbok, RoseradexGallade and RhyperiorxDrapion oneshot, so yay. Anyways...  
FIC! :D  
_

* * *

A blue blur raced down the gold, black and white stone tiles that created one of the many pathways inside of the Hall of Origin as fast as it could, twin tails streaming behind and doing their best to keep the being balanced as it continued its breakneck speed to a location unknown to anyone besides itself. As it approached a corner, the blue and white projectile screeched to a stop midair and looked behind it, golden eyes flashing nervously and- now that she wasn't nothing more than a smear against the clean background- it became obvious who she was.

Azelf, reaching up one pale blue paw to wipe her brow, gave a small sigh, letting her deep gold eyes close as she attempted to catch her breath, furry chest heaving from the distance she had made in such short time. Her tails- now done serving as rudders and balances- came to curve gracefully behind her, every now and again curling around each other like two lace serpents with single eyes of pure ruby. A larger ruby- located on her blue forehead- glinted softly under the mysterious light that seemed to radiate from the ceiling with no clear origin.

"Oh... man... I'm so screwed." The spirit muttered under her breath, shoulders sagging like they had been released from a heavy load. The Being of Will turned her amber gaze to look down the hall she had just zoomed down, then dived behind the corner as she spotted a very familiar shadow coming around the opposite bend. She leaned against the white wall graced with loping, complicated black runes that only Arceus and Uxie could read and held her breath, hoping to avoid detection- even though it was extremely unlikely.

Celebi, guardian of the Forest, time traveler and Dialga's assistant hovered down the hall, navy eyes narrowed into slits as a deep scowl continued to grow on her pale green face. Her pale green paws were clenched into fists at her sides and her opaque blue wings buzzed warningly and dangerously like a rabid beehive. The blue spirit gave a silent moan, pondering how the other legendary could have caught up so quickly, before placing her head between two pale blue hands. So maybe it hadn't been the best idea to joke about not recycling shortly after Celebi's forest had been partially torn down for paper pulp, but Azelf honestly hadn't known.

_"Legendaries need to get a sense of humor." _The spirit thought. _"Here I am, about to be torn to shreds by a green-obsessed fairy and the only thing I can wonder is why they don't. It's not like I'm the one who came to her forest and brought out the chainsaws, and yet I'm the one who's going to be nothing more than a stub in a few moments..."_Then came the realization. _"I won't be able to play video games if I don't have arms!"_

Somehow, death seemed to be a better fate.

Azelf visibly started to sweat as she realized that Celebi was only a few feet away, and thus her dearming- so to speak- would be due in a moment. She considered teleporting, but being already exhausted from fleeing she knew that she would probably end up stuck in a wall, which would be far worst. She definitely didn't have the energy to start running again, as her body couldn't summon up the will to- was that irony or just tragic fate?

Well, stuff from English class didn't matter, but the fact that she was going to be mauled by a plant fairy and then most likely stepped on multiple times or maybe just buried alive or-

"Pst!"

-Huh?

The spirit of Will jerked her head up to the origin of the whisper, saffron eyes wide in surprise as they met with a pair of baby blue- which belonged to a certain pink feline legendary who was hanging out of a hole that had randomly appeared right above her without a sound. Mew, legendary of children, made a frantic movement with one small blush colored paw, eyes darting to look around the corner every now and then.

"Hurry! Come on!" He said nervously, small triangle ears twitching erratically. Azelf gave a curt nod before diving into the square hole in the wall, flinching as it closed up behind her without a sound. Finding herself in darkness, the spirit pawed around blindly, cursing silently under her breath as she bumped into the warm fur of the other small legendary.

"Mew, where the hell are we?" She growled, grasping his tail in her small hands so that she wouldn't get lost in the seemingly infinite realm of darkness. A small giggle echoed from the blackness.

"This is one of the passageways that Arceus built into the Hall." Mew said, and by his tone Azelf could tell he was grinning. "She forgot about them, but all beta ranking legendaries can call on them as long as they know how." He trailed off into silence for a little bit, like he was thinking something over, before continuing. "Um, this one leads to one of the kitchens in the right wing that no one ever uses... so Celebi won't be able to find us..."

"Ah." Azelf grunted, paws still twined around his thin, fuzzy tail. "You're in trouble with her, too, I'm guessing?"

"Yep." He replied, voice faint. "I forgot about the chainsaw accident... so when I asked if she had any paper she snapped. Same with you?"

"Pretty much."

"I try not to take it personally... I'm sure that if someone chopped up all of my toys I'd be upset, too." The female legendary only closed her eyes. She didn't think Mew would ever be angry enough to be dangerous or aggressive towards anyone. Hell, she couldn't remember any time when the legendary _had _gotten angry- even with the abuse he sustained daily. "She'll chill in a little, I'm sure... oh! We're here!" He suddenly chimed out, and a white square opened up in the darkness, causing the spirit's eyes to smart. When they adjusted, she could see the pink outline of Mew, who was doing nervous circles in the black and white kitchen.

"Anything up?" The Being of Will inquired, as the pink cat stopped his circling and came to hover uncertainly in the air.He abruptly shook his head and then gave one of those giant grins that he was famous for- before making his way to one of the black cabinets that rested against the white walls.

"I was just checking to make sure the room was safe." The legendary replied, sounding cheery- yet a tad nervous. "One time I ran away from Mesprit only to end up in a room with Darkrai- who was already angry." He gave a shaky giggle. "To this day I don't know which one is worst." She could understand that much, an angry Mesprit and angry Darkrai were on the same scale of evilness and pain, she knew from past events. As she mused over this, the cat had opened the small cabinet and was now pulling out a bag.

"What are you doing?" Azelf asked, hovering over to the table that the kitten had taken a seat to. Mew opened the bag and showed it to her, and dozens and dozens of lollipops greeted her eyes. As her gaze slid up to look at him questioningly, the kitten only broadened his grin, before pouring them onto the golden table.

"I dunno what you're going to do, Azelf." He laughed. "But I'm going to have some candy until Cel calms down. It'd be suicide to go into the halls again, I'd think." The spirit blinked, surprised that his logic was actually... logical. She shifted in her seat, then grasped one of the confections in her small paws, peering at it like it was something she had never seen before. "There are eight flavors, cherry, pink lemonade, blueberry, lemon, grape, orange, pineapple and apple..." He picked up one of each flavor and looked over them, amused. "I like organizing them from my least to favorite flavor."

As he started to place the candies in a semi-straight line, the spirit watched, bored and interested at the same time. She found her own paws doing the same thing with her own set, and the Being of Will turned her eyes to look at the feline again.

"No one likes the purple lollipop." She found herself saying. "It tastes like old cough medicine."

Mew blinked, then waved the purple lollipop in Azelf's face. "Really? I like it. It reminds me of Mewtwo." He grinned as the blue legendary smacked the purple wrapped candy out of his paw and onto the table again with a dry clatter. The pink cat shrugged his shoulders and then picked up a yellow version, before turning his blue eyes to her own. "Fine. Be that way. How about yellow?"

Azelf stuck out her tongue and scowled. "It tastes like lemonade past the expiration date to me."

"Eh, really?" He sounded slightly dazed. "I thought you'd like it. It's like... Uxie, right?"

"And that's a good thing?" She muttered.

Mew looked slightly surprised as his ears perked up and his tail twitched beside him, but he shook it off with the usual boyish grin. He held up another lollipop, this time white. "How about pineapple?" He got a similar reaction from the spirit, who once again showed an expression of disgust- like he had held up a rotten fish and not a simple stick.

"Just... no."

He tilted his head to the side, obviously puzzled. "Why not?" he held up up and looked at it almost fondly. "Every time I look at it, I think Arceus."

"Once again." She stated slowly. "That's a good thing?"

"Meh." He said simply. "... Orange?"

"Worst than purple." Azelf replied without missing a beat. "It doesn't even _taste _like oranges. And it reminds me of Heatran." Great, now she was linking sugar with high ranking legendaries just like the cat in front of her. What had the world come to?

Mew only shrugged his shoulders again, clearly amused. There was no wise crack retort or snappy comment like she could expect from Uxie, which was nice, in its own way. "Apple?" He inquired, holding up a green candy. "It's green like..."

"Celebi." The spirit finished, sounding sour. "Of course you'd like that one since it reminds you of _her_." She said, almost accusingly, and she was surprised by her own tone. The feline looked a little startled at her words, and then quickly turned his head away to look at the pile on the table, paws twitching.

"Actually... I don't really like it _that_ much..." He mumbled, before brightening again. "How about... red?"

"Eh..." She seemed thoughtful. It should have worried her that she was putting so much thought into something as ridiculous as this, but it never crossed her mind. "It's okay... I guess..."

"Like Groudon?"

"Like Groudon."

There came a small pause, as the two last colors in the male legendaries' paws seemed to require the most thought of all. The one on the right was pink- the flavor being pink lemonade- and the one of the left was blue- being blueberry. Azelf leaned forward against the table, eyes focused intently on these two objects, and Mew stared, puzzled and amused at the same time.

"I guess you don't like pink..." The legendary of children said quietly. "Since you said you don't like lemonade..." He jerked his head up as her paw brushed his- causing a blush to rise to his cheeks under his silky pink fur- before she plucked the lollipop out of his fingers- looking thoughtful. As he watched, she unwrapped the candy, looked it over and then plopped it into her mouth, the paper stick sticking out like a cigar.

"I said... I didn't like lemonade, true." She started, golden eyes sliding over to look at him cheerfully. "I didn't say anything about _pink _lemonade. Those two things are completely different." She waved her two small paws nonchalantly. "I'd say that pink is one of my favorite flavors, surprisingly. Don't tell anyone." Mew once again continued to stare, bewildered, before snapping out of his stupor and giving a salute.

"Got it, Azelf." He grinned.

She grinned back. "How about you?" She spotted his confused look. "What's your favorite flavor?" She clarified, to keep the headaches to a minimum. He leaned back in his chair and seemed to think about it deeply, before holding up the last lollipop like it was the Holy Grail. Azelf only raised a brow in question.

"Oh, that's easy!" Mew giggled. "I like blueberry." He paused. "Don't tell anyone, though."

The blue spirited of Will grinned back. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Silence fell as the two beta small legendaries quietly enjoyed their candy, thoughts dwelling on different things, like if Celebi had calmed down yet, or if Celebi had killed anyone yet. Azelf lifted up her head and went to talk, hesitating clearly as she thought over what she was about to say.

"Hey, Mew..."

Said pink cat switched his eyes up to look at her curiously.

"You know, maybe we should do this more often... it's kind of... nice?" Her face heated up under her soft blur fur as the other Pokemon gave a sweet smile. "I mean, just because we can kinda relate, right?" He seemed to think this over for a few seconds, then gave a small, slow nod. Azelf gave a sigh of relief, not sure what she had been expecting.

"Of course... minus the part with Celebi trying to kill us." She muttered, before falling silent again. The Being of Will suddenly perked up again "Why _is _blue your favorite flavor?" Azelf inquired out of the blue, amber eyes widening and face flustering as he leaned closer.

His tail brushed hers.

"Take a guess, Azelf." The male only purred, grinning, before wandering out of the kitchen.

* * *

_As you can see, I made Mew a little less hyper than usual xD Oh well. Well, I have another week of miserable school tomorrow! D: Wonderful.  
_


End file.
